Title To Be Decided
by dbw2f
Summary: Hermione has graduated college, just got engaged, and is looking for her big girl job. Harry and Ron tell her some news she doesn't believe and what happens if and when she finds out the truth.... Updated 8/13/08
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: Thus far, all except for Will belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Pretty much non DH compliant, except for of course Voldy is dead.**

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up and proudly walked to the sate to receive her diploma from Georgina-Smith University. Hermione sighed with relief after receiving her diploma. She doubled majored in Potions and Charms with a minor and Herbology so she was delighted to be done with school. After the ceremony, she went to dinner with her parents and after she saw them safely to the airport, she headed to her flat where she lived her boyfriend William Felder. William graduated a year ahead of her and while he looked for a job "worth his time"; he was working as a barkeep. She entered into her darkened home wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion because she thought that Will had the night off since he had to go in during the afternoon, thus missing her graduation. As she fumbled for the light switch, she heard a loud chorus of "SURPRISE" sounding from behind her. Started, she turned to find Will and her friends.

"Happy Graduation baby." Will said as her handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks" she replied as she kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room" Ronald Weasley scoffed.

"Oh Ron, really" Hermione retorted.

Within minutes, the party was in full swing. The music was blaring; bodies were dancing, and shots taken. During a slow song, Hermione and Will danced closely together, Will's hand roaming down Hermione's back and her behind.

"Oh, I cannot wait to get you in bed tonight" Will hungrily whispered.

As Hermione giggled, an envelope fell between them. As Will bent to pick up the envelope Hermione glanced across the crowded room and saw an owl fly out a window.

"It's for you." Will said as her handed her the letter.

She flipped it over and saw the same seal that changed her world twelve years ago, and little did she know that it was about to change her would again. As she started to open it Will took it from and her stuffed it in his pocket.

"Will" Hermione started.

"Open it later; right now I have a surprise for you."

Will grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room. With a wave of his hand the music the music stopped, the crows stopped dancing and looked around to see why the music had stopped.

"Everyone may I have your attention? I have a something for our graduate. Hermione, we have been together for almost three wonderful years and I have come to realize that I simply cannot live without you. You are my shining star, and I love you. Now, having said that what I want to know is…" as he got on his knees

"Will you marry me?"

The crowd began squealing and cheering while Hermione fought tears and grasped for words.

"Yes Will, I will marry you!"

The crowd clapped and cheered and the mostly all the men gathered around Will to clap him on the back while the women bombarded Hermione.

"You'll be such a gorgeous bride" Pavarti gushed.

"I can't wait to help you pick out a dress," said Ginny.

In the back of the room, with worried eyes, stood a certain pair of friends, "You think we should tell her?" Ron asked.

"We don't even know if any of it is true", Harry answered

"Face it Harry, the guy is slime", Ron said.

"Harry, Ron, I'm getting married!" Hermione exclaimed while wildly waving her left hand around.

"Er- yes, congrats", said Ron.

"What's wrong with the lot of you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'd really like it if you'd take a little walk with us", said Harry.

"Um, okay, just let me tell Will and we'll be on our way.

The pair watched Hermione flounce across the room into Will's arms.

"Well mate, let's hope we're doing the right thing", Ron said as the walked toward the door.

The trio began walking down the street and Hermione immediately began gushing about wedding plans. "I'll make sure that Will makes you too groomsmen. If I have to have his shoddy sister as one of my bridesmaids…"

"Hermione, we don't want to be in your wedding," said Ron.

"Well, at least not in your wedding to this guy", Harry quickly interjected.

"WHAT?" Hermione bellowed as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"'Mione, we have reason to believe that Will is cheating you", Harry said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked in a cool tone.

"And how is that you believe such a thing?"

"Well one night when Ron and I went out when we were staying with you and you had gone to bed Ron and I met a girl. Ron started talking her up and it turns out that she works at the same place as Will. So Ron told her that we knew Will and she said that Will had quit a couple a months back. His reason was that his girlfriend wanted him home more nights. So a couple of days later when you were in class Ron and I went out for lunch and sightseeing and we walked by your building a saw him go in with a girl that wasn't you. However, we stopped worrying about it since you all seemed to be getting along and your bills are being paid so we figured that girl was lying, or drunk. But then Ron was out one night in London without me, tell her what happened Ron." Harry said.

"Right then, I was talking to this girl at Spheres when Kate, the girl Harry told you about said, "Ron, don't waste your time with his one, she's taken by Will, don't you recognize your friend's girlfriend when you see her?" So after that I immediately left and rang Harry and told. And so, this is why we think this is a terrible idea."

The three of them stood in silence until Hermione said 'Well this is ludicrous. I cannot believe that my two best friends would tell me such a story out of pure jealousy."

"Jealously, is this what you think this is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what else could it be? You two want to keep me for yourselves."

"Hermione, that's ridiculous", said Ron.

"Well until you can two can grow up and act like adults please stay out of my life."

With that, Hermione turned on her heel and practically ran down the sidewalk to her building.

When Hermione arrived back at the flat, she found it empty, except for Will.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"We conveniently ran out of liquor, so they all left", he answered.

"Oh, I thought we had more than enough liquor to last."

Will chuckled "Yes, but I put it away so it couldn't be found. It's all part of my plan to you get you into bed faster."

"Oh well then", said Hermione as she gave Will a sexy smile and headed to their bedroom. "Are you coming?"

Will jumped up and quickly followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, J.K. only!**

**A/N: Wow, it's taken forever to update. I'm so sorry. Too much moving resulted in losing my paper copy. I tried to write it from memory and it was a disaster, then one glorious day I found my copy!**

A couple of weeks later after three interviews Hermione still had not found a job. The house were either awful or she was not going to get any hands-on experience. After receiving her CV a university in Ireland was interested in her. The job intrigued her; she only hoped that Will wouldn't mind relocating that is, if she was even hired.

At the present moment she was waiting for a train out of the city so she could get to a port key where she would go to Ireland to meet her interviewer. After a successful interview Hermione made her way back home excited about the possibility of moving and teaching.

When she arrived home she heard strange noises coming from the bedroom.

"Will", she called. "I'm home."

She sat her bag down and walked to the bedroom door and flung it open and saw Will lying in bed with a book.

"What was all that noise coming from in here?" Hermione asked.

"What noise?"

"It sounded like wailing and moaning."

"Oh, I was singing." Will chucked.

"Huh", replied Hermione as she opened the closet door then pulled up the bed skirt and glanced under the bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Will asked.

"Er- I'm looking for a shoe."

"Oh, well how was your interview?"

"Good", she answered as her pulled her down into the bed with him.

The next afternoon Hermione was home alone and cleaning house when an owl pecked at the window. She hurried to open the window and took the letter. She saw that it was from the uni that she interviewed with. She tore it open and read:

Ms. Hermione Granger:

It gives the Board of Directors great pleasure to offer you a position in the university's Charms department beginning in the fall. Please owl us back with one week to accept or decline your position.

Congratulations,

Ireland University of Magic Board of Directors

Hermione squealed and immediately wrote and letter back in which she accepted the position. Once she sent the letter she hurriedly went to the bank to check her savings. Ever since she had been a second year at Hogwarts she had a saving account. She always requested for her family to put money into it rather than give her gifts. Since she has received multiple scholarships for university she hadn't needed to use it. She was saving it for one of two things. 1) An emergency, or 2) her life after college. So the money in her saving would be enough to move to Ireland and get settled.

Once a teller was made available she asked for her savings balance. The teller checked her information and handed her a slip of paper that read £500.00.

"What?" Hermione squeaked. "Are you sure this is correct?"

"Yes ma'am.", the teller answered.

"Can you tell me where the money has been going?"

"Yes ma'am, just give me a moment. Okay, for the past fourteen months it appears that once a month withdraws have been made for £650.00, then about every two week after that withdrawal there is £100.00 withdrawn."

Hermione, now pale, asked "Is there by chance anyone by the name William Felder listed on the account?"

"Yes, there is. Are you not the one who gave permission? He would have to have your information and signature to be added.

"No, I did not give him any information or sign a thing!"

"Well then, if you'll give me a moment or two I'll find the paper work."

As the teller went to get the paperwork Hermione fought back tears and thought to herself _I swear I will kill that bastard._

"Ma'am?" The teller asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"I found the paperwork. In the notes it says that Mr. Felder had all the appropriate papers which were all completed. It says here that you were not with him which is usually required to be added on to an account. But he did have your signature and a letter from you which gave him permission to be added. Ah, here's the letter."

Hermione read over it and laughed bitterly. "Well this is not my writing or my signature, see? Hermione said has she signed her name next to the fake one.

"Ah yes, so I take it that you wish to have Mr. Felder removed from the account?"

"Hell yes I do!" Hermione replied.

"Okay, I'm taking care of it. Anything else I can help you with?" asked the teller looking up, but all she saw was Hermione stepping out of the bank at the speed of a madwoman.

**A/N: **

**£500.00 877.00 or €626.00**

**£650.00 1,140.00 or €813.00**

**£100.00 175.47 or €125.15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; it does not now, or will ever belong to me!**

**A/N: I'm dedicating this to PhantomPhluter who happens to be my roommate. She at one point was trying to read over my shoulder, but I shooed her away :D P.S. She's the best roomie EVER!**

Hermione was enraged. In fact, she'd never been so angry in her entire life. After she left the bank she stomped straight to her flat, owled two apology letters to Ron and Harry, and then stomped to the bar where Will supposedly worked.

"Does anyone here know a William Felder?" Hermione bellowed at the employees standing behind the bar.

"Ya, I know him, why?" answered a man.

"Does he still work here?"

"No, he hasn't worked here for around six months."

Hermione sarcastically laughed "thanks, that's all I needed to know."

Hermione left the bar and headed back to apartment trying to hold in the tears. She had to leave today, and she had nowhere to go, and now no money to move to Ireland. Once she reached her apartment she decided to call Harry, thanking the gods that he had a cell phone.

_**Ring, Ring.**_

_Harry: "Hello"_

_Hermione: Hey Harry, it's me, did you get my letter?"_

_Harry: "Yes, and of course you're forgiven."_

_Hermione: her voice cracking "thanks, can you come help me pack and stuff?"_

_Harry: "Sure, I'll get Ron on the way."_

_Hermione: "Ok. Please don't tell him about the money situation, you know how quick he is to lose his head, and we don't need him on the warpath._

_Harry: "I won't. See you soon._

Hermione went into the bedroom and open the closet and began pulling out her clothes. As she pulled them out she threw them behind her the general direction of the bed. As she released a load and pulled her left hand back in front of her she felt something scrape across her cheek. She looked down and saw her engagement ring glinting in the light as if it were taunting her. She pulled of her hand and with scream she hurled it out the bedroom door. Then she collapsed at the end of bed and cried.

Hermione woke with a start she was in the guest bedroom of the apartment, and someone was stroking her hair. Her immediate thought was Will so she flung her arms out pushing the person away.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, it's only you. Why was I asleep in here?"

"Well when Ron and I got here you didn't answer the door or you telephone so I tried to open the door which turned out to be unlocked. When we came in we found you in top of some clothes at the foot of your bed sleeping so we moved you in here and packed your stuff. It's all moved and you're ready to go."

Hermione stared at him with disbelief. "You packed up all of my clothes in the closet, and the dresser? You packed my towels, my bathroom stuff, my bedding, my dishes, my knickknacks?"

Ron laughed and answered "yes, we Weasleys are quite the movers. Don't worry you're stuff is safe in sound in the Burrow. Mum says you are staying there in Ginny's old room till you're back on your feet."

"Oh, Ron I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden."

"Well then, you take that up with Mum, she's in the next room."

Hermione sighed for she knew she was no match for the force that was Mrs. Weasley.

"Has William been here?" Hermione asked.

"No, good thing too, or he might've been killed" Ron answered.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "C'mon 'Mione, let's get outta here."

Hermione stood up and followed her best friends into the living room. Mrs. Weasley grabbed her into a hug then took her by the hand and led her out of the apartment, leaving the boys behind.

"Um, why aren't Harry and Ron coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"They're waiting for Will to get home, so they can explain why you're not there."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Oh, no I swiped Ron's wand, they just want him to know that you weren't kidnapped or anything." Mrs. Weasley said with a grin.

The two apparated to the Burrow, when they arrived, Mrs.Weasley took Hermione up to Ginny's old room. Hermione noticed that her clothes hung neatly in the closet; the bedding was on the bed, her knick knacks were arranged around the room and her dishes and other kitchen stuff was stacked neatly against the wall. The only thing that wasn't put away was a box of papers sitting on her bed.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for hospitality. I can't believe everything's set up."

"I did what I could. The sheets have been washed as well, and the rest of your clothes are being washed right now. Your TV. contraption and disc player are downstairs. Ron seemed eager for him and Harry to move it up here and set it up. Oh, and I didn't know what the box of paper was so I left it there for you to go through."

Hermione laughed, "Mrs. Weasley, you are too good for me. You didn't have to do what you did, but thank you."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and said "You know that you're like my own daughter and I'll do anything I can for you. Now I must get downstairs and get supper going."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it, just get settled and I'll call you when it's ready."

Hermione went over to the bed and pulled the box into her lap and began shuffling through it. Something at the bottom caught her eye. It was the envelope from Hogwarts that arrived the night of her graduation party that Will took from her. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about it. She tore it open and read:

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It gives the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry great pleasure to congratulate you on your completion of University. In lieu of you graduating with high marks in your field of study we are offering you a job as a Professor of Charms. Let us know as soon as possible so that you may move in the castle and get things in order before the school year begins. If we do not make contact within three weeks of the school year's start we will seek another for this highly sought after position._

_Sincerely,_

_The Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione sat on the bed re-reading the letter, not quite believing what it said. It was the answer to all of her problems, and it was also the offer of her dreams. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was three weeks and a day till the new term began. She quickly penned a response and called for Errol. As soon as Errol flew out of the window she heard Mrs. Weasley call her for dinner.


End file.
